


A little bit of help

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, Hela is a good sister, Loki is adorable, M/M, Makeup, POV Hela, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Helping her little brother seduce her other brother was definitely not in Hela's plans for today...





	A little bit of help

**Author's Note:**

> Their ages approximately: Hela is in her early 20s, Thor is 16-17, Loki is 14.

Hela looks in the mirror as she applies carefully eyeliner to her eyes and smiles satisfied when she sees the result. She turns her attention back to Loki who has been sitting on her bed, watching her do her makeup for the last ten minutes. When Hela asked him if he needed anything he said no, and since then, he's just staring at her without talking, which is suspicious enough. Loki never stops talking. Unless he's planning or waiting for something, of course. 

She can also see him fidgeting on the bed, his mouth opening and closing a few times like he wants to ask her something but doesn't know how. 

"Loki," she says and he hums, tilting his head up to meet her eyes. "What is it, little one?"

"Nothing..." Loki mumbles sheepishly; he might be a better liar than Thor but he's definitely not a great one - not yet, at least - so, it's easy for Hela to know that he's lying and she raises an unimpressed eyebrow. Loki lets out an exaggerated sigh, but it's enough to finally make him talk. "I like your makeup," he says; Hela had suspected that much. 

"Yeah?" Loki nods, wide green eyes glued to her. "Want me to apply some makeup to you, too?" She offers, a mischievous little smirk tugging at her lips. Loki's face lights up immediately and he bites his bottom lip in an unsuccessful attempt to stop the wide grin from spreading on his lips. 

"Mhm," he says, nodding his head again, and Hela chuckles fondly at his enthusiasm. Loki might not be a baby anymore but he's still utterly adorable. 

"Come on," she beckons him and he gets up immediately, going closer to her, right where the mirror is and the light is much better. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Uhm, my eyes? I like how you do yours," he murmurs shyly, bringing a smile on her lips. 

"Sure, Lo. Come on, close your eyes," she instructs and he does as he's told, his lips curled in a small grin. 

She applies a bit of eyeliner and then mascara on his already dark eyelashes, making sure that it's much subtler than her own makeup; she's sure Frigga will find it endearing but she doesn't know how Odin will react, so she'd better not overdo it. "Okay, you can open them."

Loki does and immediately turns to look in the mirror, letting out a gasp when he sees his eyes. "Hela! It's perfect," he exclaims enthusiastically and she beams at him. 

"What else now?" 

"Oh, my lips, too! Maybe he'd like that," he replies absently, still staring at himself in the mirror. _Well_ , then; now everything makes sense. 

"Oh? Does little Loki have a crush?" She teases and pokes at his side. Loki squirms, his eyes going wide when he realizes what he said, his adorable face turning red. 

"No, ew," he replies - not convincingly enough - and she chuckles, deciding not to push him more. It's probably one of his classmates or perhaps one of the neighbor kids. Maybe she'll ask Thor later; he must know. For now, she's just happy that Loki came to her for help. With her being away most months at college, she had missed spending time with her brothers. 

"So, how does this look?" She asks him, showing him a pink lip gloss. "It even tastes like strawberry." 

Loki nods excitedly again. "I like it!"

When she's done, Loki looks more than a little satisfied with the result, a wide grin plastered on his face. And truly, Hela has to admit that it looks even better than she expected. The makeup makes Loki's cute face look absolutely lovely.

"You can keep this," she says, handing him the tube with the lip gloss. "You know, just in case the lip gloss on your lips somehow comes off," she tells him and winks at him playfully, watching his cheeks redden when he understands what she means. 

"Thank you," he mumbles adorably, averting his gaze from the mirror to look at her. "And for this, too," he motions to his face, "it's really awesome!"

"Anytime, little one," she says, leaning down to place a kiss on the top of Loki's head.

"Uhm...Hela? How- how will I know if he likes me back?" Loki asks, his voice now a bit nervous. 

"Hm, maybe he'll give you a compliment."

"Oh, like saying that I'm pretty?"

"Mhm. And if he doesn't like you, then he's a total idiot," she tells him and he laughs. 

Just then, they hear the front door open and Loki's face brightens up even more. "Oh, Thor is home!" 

Before she even has time to react, Loki's out of her room and she can hear his steps as he probably literally _runs_ down the stairs. No matter how close she is with her brothers, these two have always been inseparable- not that she minds, of course. It warms her heart seeing them getting along so well, and it makes sense, she supposes, with both of them being boys and only three years apart. 

At first, when Thor had just started high school, she had thought that they would inevitably have started to grow apart. Instead, the last few years, they seem to be closer than ever; Thor always makes time for Loki, no matter what, and Loki knows that he is his big brother’s weak spot and takes full advantage of it. Thor knows that, of course, but he seems more than happy to indulge and spoil the baby of the family.

She can hear Loki's giggles as they make their way upstairs and she can't help but smile when she sees them; Loki has wrapped himself around Thor like a baby koala and Thor looks absolutely content with carrying him around, seemingly effortlessly. 

Thor greets her with a nod and a smile, apparently engaged in a conversation with Loki who tells him all about his day at school. 

They go in Thor's room, which is right next to Hela's, closing the door behind, and she shakes her head fondly at their giggles and laughs, still loud enough for her to hear them clearly. 

She settles on her bed and busies herself with her phone, when she overhears her name in the conversation from Thor's room.

"Yeah? Hela helped you?" Thor says and she smiles a bit proudly; they're probably talking about the makeup. "I like it, it suits you." 

"Really? Do you think I'm pretty, then?" Loki asks, sounding just as adorable and nervous as he was when he was talking to her a few minutes ago. He's so precious.

"Yes, of course, you're pretty, Lo," Thor replies easily. 

"Prettier than the girls in your class?"

Hela chuckles quietly at that. Of course, Loki would ask questions like that. 

"Definitely. Much prettier. You're the prettiest, little brother," Thor's voice is more serious now, but also impossibly soft and affectionate.

They grow quiet after that for a while and she frowns; she can't hear anything. She's about to shrug it off and return her attention back to her phone when they speak again.

"Is that strawberry?" Thor asks. 

Strawberry? _Oh shit._

Her eyes go wide and her mouth is left open, gaping like a fish, as she processes what she just heard and what exactly it means. 

She finally closes her mouth, after the initial shock is gone, and hums to herself. If she's completely honest she probably should have seen this coming. It's still kind of surprising though. Should she do something? But what? They do sound happy...

"Mhm, strawberry! Do you like it?" 

She grimaces slightly when she hears a slightly loud smooch. 

"I love it," Thor says in a low voice; at least, they're careful enough to not talk too loudly. And everything sounds quite innocent- "I bet you taste just as sweet everywhere," Thor continues and Loki squeals and giggles happily. 

She's out of her bed and grabbing her headphones from her desk in no time, sighing in relief when she has successfully blocked out any sounds coming from the next room. That's not exactly what she imagined when she found out about Loki having a crush. 

Helping her little brother seduce her other brother was definitely not in her plans for today. But _well_ , what can she do now, right? She lets herself relax on the bed, happily oblivious to everything that's happening in Thor's room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated!❤️


End file.
